


Wizarding Sports Reject Author's Transphobia, Stand Up for Trans People

by lightspeedlucy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Lives Matter, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Civil Rights Movement, Gen, Trans, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspeedlucy/pseuds/lightspeedlucy
Summary: An article from the 12th June 2020 issue of "The Magic Mirror" Wizarding newspaper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Wizarding Sports Reject Author's Transphobia, Stand Up for Trans People

_**The Magic Mirror**_ , 12 June 2020  
_Wizarding Sports Reject Author's Transphobia, Stand Up for Trans People_  
by Carbuncle Steeptea  
  
Today, the Department for Sport and Recreation, the Quidditch League Director, and, most forcefully, the entirety of the players and management of the Holyhead Harpies put out separate statements all addressing the recent transphobic controversy sparked by You-Know-Who and reaffirming that trans people are their genders and are welcomed and respected as such in the Quidditch League. The Holyhead Harpies went even further in their statement.  
  
'Trans women are women,' it says, 'and are thus welcome on and encouraged to join our team. Regardless of the intent of The Author in creating us as an all-woman team, as a women's collective, we believe trans rights are human rights and that trans girls and women are, and always have been, girls and women. We appreciate all our fans' support for Apollonia Steeptea as she successfully fought Authorial Intent and the Ministry and League to join us as a sister Chaser [of which we here at the Mirror supported and chronicled her whole journey to triumph] and encourage other trans women to give it a go at the next team try outs. Furthermore, we are stepping up our trans girl outreach and will have more to announce about that soon. We are very disappointed that [You-Know-Who] has taken the spotlight from black lives at this crucial moment to instead focus on her own, bigoted agenda. Again, trans women are women, black lives matter, and "the Death of the Author" should be heeded.'  
  
Retired Holyhead Chaser and Quidditch Sports Editor Ginny Potter, when reached for comment, said, "Trans women are women. I see and love you." Husband Harry, who accompanied her, added, "It’s clear that we need to do more to support transgender and non-binary people, not invalidate their identities, and not cause further harm.”  
  
In her response to the statements, former Holyhead Harpies Seeker Bao (misnamed 'Cho' by You-Know-Who) Chang pointed out that You-Know-Who waited until her fellow Muggle white liberals seemed to finally be admitting that black lives matter to say this. Ms Chang then pointedly gave this paper a list of Muggle and Wizarding organisations supporting black trans women (see accompanying table on page 5). This is Chang's first public statement on You-Know-Who's racism since her famous "I Am Bao" series of protests earlier this century.  
  
The Author could not be reached for comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by current events. All direct quotes are from the actor playing the character quoted.


End file.
